I Dare You
by MyVisionIsDying
Summary: Oneshot based from The Great War of Oz. In the middle of the night, Elphaba finds herself trying to conquer her fear. She receives help from an unexpected visitor which leaves unexpected results! AU. Non-Fiyeraba fluff (prepare weapons!). Rated T for language!


**A/N: One-shot that follows after Elphaba runs off from reliving her fear of heights and swinging. Please prepare whatever weapons you have because this isn't a Fiyeraba which is probably why it's not in my story cause it is a breakaway piece and it's AU, in my story it is Fiyero who helps Elphaba get over her fears. If you haven't read The Great War of Oz then I urge you to read it cause it may not make sense if you only read this. But anyways, still enjoy this! Warning for some language, so yeah, heh heh... I have a talent for swearing...  
**_~Vision_

* * *

She pulled on the ropes with a grunt and teeth gritting in determination before fear suddenly flooded her body causing her to flail before landing flat on her face, "Shit!" Elphaba hissed, supporting herself on her elbows, "I'm never going to get over this."

Elphaba glanced up to see a dark silhouette towering over her, it wasn't Fiyero, he was sleeping like a log when she departed from the dorm. Well, whoever it was, either way Elphaba was going to be knee deep in horse manure for years. Her eyes flew shut, praying she couldn't be seen under the dim moonlight- however, she assumed wrong.

"Cadet Thropp." it was Captain Samund, at least Elphaba hoped it was, the tone of voice sounded too... monotone, "What are you doing up past curfew?"

"I..." Elphaba was caught for words, she couldn't hide behind her sarcastic facade any longer, "I don't know. I honestly don't know anymore." she admitted in defeat, she caught a glimpse of a pale hand thrusting out in front of her, reluctantly she reached for it and was pulled up to her feet, "I don't know why I joined the Gale Force anyway." she mumbled.

"What do you mean?"

Elphaba's gaze hardened, "If I wasn't so fucking _stupid_ as a child then I wouldn't have stolen that Gale Force uniform that laid perfectly on a bench begging for me to put it on. If I hadn't worn it to go to my sister's friend's costume party then I wouldn't be in this fucking mess!" her yelling scratched at her throat painfully, she demanded why there was a law to immediately have someone join the Gale Force at the tender age of 16 if they were so happened to have had the uniform forced on them or they were just curious and wanted to fit in as a kid! The politics of Oz was surely screwed up and nobody gave a flying crap.

Samund returned the girl's cold gaze, he close his eyes for a clock tick before resuming to watch Elphaba shudder- on the verge of breaking down after her rant, "Humanity can be sick and twisted, but that's life. And I get it, you're scared of the gear, am I correct Cadet Thropp?" his face remaining as it were, showing no emotion.

She nodded, "Since when did you become so stoic, sir?" she retorted.

"Since always, now keep as still as you can while I get you out, understand?"

Standing still as she could, Elphaba crossed her arms, allowing Captain Samund to circle around behind her- unfastening several straps that held her in the harness. He placed his hands on her hips to loosen the harness, his hands remained in the position- molded around Elphaba's frame. The two of them were so close, Elphaba could feel Samund's warm pulses of breath on her collarbone, she shivered- and it wasn't cold out or else she would not have been wearing a t-shirt and shorts for nightwear- heat rose to her cheeks.

She struggled for a distraction, "Uuh... sir, what is the new equipment called?"

"Samund." he corrected.

"W-What?"

"There isn't a reason to use formalities at this time of night, especially when we're alone, call me Samund."

"Oh... 'kay? But you haven't answered my question." objected Elphaba.

"Aah, yes. It isn't really new equipment. We have been using the three dimensional maneuver gear for years."

"But, why?"

"There has been a greater threat to Oz than just the Badlands."

Elphaba pondered before taking a large step closer, "What is this great threat?"

"I don't have the authority to tell you or any other cadets, Elphaba."

The sound of her name emitting from a different tone of voice she had heard previously that day sent a shudder through her body, Captain Samund sounded almost... irresistible? Was that the right word? Mentally smacking herself, Elphaba felt heat rise to her cheeks once more and was fully aware that Samund could see the blush on her face- it truly intrigued him to see a girl with skin as green as emeralds to have a light pink dusting coating her cheeks. He was going to see if they could turn crimson and he supressed a smirk to break out onto his face.

With her face falling into a frown Elphaba turned to walk towards the dorms, "Oh. Well, goodnight sir." she muttered.

"Did I say you could leave, cadet?"

"I didn't know I had to be told to leave for my dorm." Elphaba answered back.

"Elphaba, do you want help or don't you?"

Contemplating the proposal offered to her, Elphaba turned again to face Captain Samund, "Is that a challenge?"

"Only if you want it to be." Samund smirked.

Elphaba's face flushed, her cheeks becoming hotter. Red but not red enough, thought Samund. He waited for the green girl to walk back towards him however Elphaba marched straight past and waited by the harness, her toes tapping on the concrete impatiently as she crossed her arms, "Aren't you going to help me in?" she insisted.

Automatically, Captain Samund grasped Elphaba's hand as she got into the harness once more- refusing to let go as Elphaba was hoisted from the ground. The female began to tremble, her grip on the man's hand tightening increasingly and her eyes alarmingly widening.

"Elphaba, look at me. Just keep looking at me and don't look anywhere else, got that?"

Elphaba was still in a state of panic, frozen with shock. Too scared to speak- to say yes- and to scared to nod her head. She hung upright and staring wide eyed at Samund, whose glare hardened.

"Did I fucking stutter?" he snapped.

"No, sir." whispered Elphaba, her voice hitching as it made way for a sob. The shade of red on her cheeks grew darker.

"Good. Keep your weight balanced and even, that will prevent you from tumbling over again." he let a moment pass, "_Tch_. See, you're doing it."

"I am?"

Samund growled, "Are you deaf?"

Elphaba shook her head, taking her eyes away from the glance of the Captain. Her weight was distributed evenly as she hung from the harness, hardly wobbling. A smile broked out onto her face, she didn't feel nervous. She wasn't having flashbacks of the incident many years ago. She would conquer her fear in time for the assessment!

Her feet finally feet the cold, hard concrete as she regained her balance, she felt light and began to adjust herself out from the harness- eventually stepping out. Without realising that she was still holding Captain Samund's hand, Elphaba stepped forward until she was pulled back.

"Thank you." breathed Elphaba, "For helping me."

Samund brushed his lips lightly against Elphaba's knuckles, taking the girl by surprise, "You're welcome." he whispered, pulling the green girl closer into his strong embrace, "Goodnight Cadet Thropp."

He leaned in closer but slyly, Elphaba moved her head to the side so Samund was only able to kiss Elphaba's cheek instead of her lips. He smirked deviously at the crimson appearing on her cheeks.

"Next time, Elphaba." he threatened teasingly.

Crossing her arms and shooting a playful look his way, Elphaba challeneged, "I dare you."


End file.
